lovelyzfandomcom-20200213-history
Stranger
"Stranger" (남보다 못한 사이) is a song by Baby Soul, featuring Wheesung. It is the sixth track in Lovelyz's first studio album, Girls' Invasion. Lyrics |- Hangul= 내 말 좀 들어줄래 내 사소한 얘기들을 나 오늘 누굴 만나 또 무슨 일 있었는지 (아주 쉽잖아) 내 말 들어주면 난 충분한데 (아주 쉽잖아) 내 편들면 그 뿐인데 그게 뭐 그리 어렵다고 매번 심각해 그게 뭐 그리 귀찮다고 끝까지 듣질 않아 누가 널더러 해결해 달라했니 그런 게 아니잖아 입 다물라고 다 들어줘 다 들어줘 그뿐이야 내가 힘들 때 어디에 있니 넌 참 쉽게 말 하지만 남자는 조금 달라 듣는 순간 고민되고 뭔가 해야 할 듯 해 (핑계 대지마) 남들 얘긴 잘도 들어주던데 (핑계 대지마) 나에게만 늘 야박해 그게 뭐 그리 어렵다고 매번 심각해 그게 뭐 그리 귀찮다고 끝까지 듣질 않아 누가 널더러 해결해 달라했니 그런 게 아니잖아 입 다물라고 다 들어줘 다 들어줘 그뿐이야 가장 가까운 사이잖아 남보다 못해 넌 넌 입장 바꿔 생각해봐 내 생각은 못해줘 대체 왜 그것도 못해 이 나쁜 놈아 큰걸 바라디 그것도 못해 이 못된 놈아 척이라도 해야지 남들 챙기는 반만이라도 해봐 아무 말 안 할거야 야속하다고 참 밉다고 참 밉다고 니가 난 내가 기댈 덴 너 밖에 없는데 |-|Romanization= nae mal jom deureojullae nae sasohan yaegideureul na oneul nugul manna tto museun il isseonneunji (aju swipjanha) nae mal deureojumyeon nan chungbunhande (aju swipjanha) nae pyeondeulmyeon geu ppuninde geuge mwo geuri eoryeopdago maebeon simgakhae geuge mwo geuri gwichantago kkeutkkaji deutjil anha nuga neoldeoreo haegyeolhae dallahaenni geureon ge anijanha ip damullago da deureojwo da deureojwo geuppuniya naega himdeul ttae eodie inni neon cham swipge mal hajiman namjaneun jogeum dalla deutneun sungan gomindoego mwonga haeya hal deut hae (pinggye daejima) namdeul yaegin jaldo deureojudeonde (pinggye daejima) naegeman neul yabakhae geuge mwo geuri eoryeopdago maebeon simgakhae geuge mwo geuri gwichantago kkeutkkaji deutjil anha nuga neoldeoreo haegyeolhae dallahaenni geureon ge anijanha ipdamullago da deureojwo da deureojwo geuppuniya gajang gakkaun saijanha namboda motae neon neon ipjang bakkwo saenggakhaebwa nae saenggageun motaejwo daeche wae geugeotdo motae i nappeun noma keungeol baradi geugeotdo motae i motdoen noma cheogirado haeyaji namdeul chaenggineun banmanirado haebwa amu mal an halgeoya yasokhadago cham mipdago cham mipdago niga nan naega gidael den neo bakke eomneund |-|English= Can you listen to me, I hear the small talk I met someone today and what happened (It’s very easy) Just listening to me is enough (It’s very easy) All you have to do is take my side What’s so hard about that? Why are you so serious all the time? What’s so annoying about that? You never listen till the end Did anyone ask you to solve everything? It’s not like that Just close your mouth and listen Listen to me – that’s it When I’m having a hard time, where are you? You say this quite easily, but guys are different The moment they listen, they worry (Don’t make excuses) You listen to others so well (Don’t make excuses) You’re only coldhearted to me What’s so hard about that? Why are you so serious all the time? What’s so annoying about that? You never listen till the end Did anyone ask you to solve everything? It’s not like that Just close your mouth and listen Listen to me – that’s it We’re close, but you’re no better than a stranger Put yourself in my shoes Why can’t you think about how I feel? You can’t at least do that, you jerk? Are my expectations too big? You can’t at least do that, you bad person? You should at least pretend to care Try caring as half as much you do others I wouldn’t say anything You’re so heartless I hate you, I hate you When I have no where else to lean but you Music Video Category:Songs